Ошибки официальной локализации
Ошибки официальной локализации - это список выявленных ошибок и несоответствий в официальном переводе игры The Long Dark актуальной версии. Список оформляется по таким правилам - название (или неправильная надпись в кавычках) с активной ссылкой на статью или, если нет отдельной статьи, на картинку + пояснение ошибки, если требуется + адекватные версии "названия игрового (не игрового) объекта" в кавычках через запятую. Объекты Список: * Фонарь - лучше заменить на "самодельный факел"; * Факел - лучше заменить на "сигнальная шашака", "факел хим.свет", "фальшфейер"; * Тимофеевка луговая - неверное ботаническое название, заменить на "рогоз"; * Стебель Тимофеевки луговой - неверное ботаническое название, заменить на "стебель рогоза"; * Сухой плод Тимофеевки луговой - неверное ботаническое название, заменить на "сухой плод рогоза"; * Старый висящий мох - неверное ботаническое название, лучше заменить на "Уснея", "Лишайник Уснея", "Лишайник", "Старый лишайник"."Старый висящий лишайник"; * Факельная ракета - заменить на "сигнальный патрон", "сигнальная ракета"; * Капкан - не является капканом, лучше заменить на "силок"; * Горючее - Ну что это, бочка с мазутом, что ли? Горючее - "Жидкость для розжига"; * Ружьё - "Винтовка", "Охотничья Винтовка"; * Брандспойт - "Бочка для разведения огня"; * надпись при наведении на люк бункера "топор" - лучше заменить на "люк", "вход в бункер"; * надпись при наведении на багажник машины "ствол" (Hood) - лучше заменить на "багажник"; * надпись при наведении на капот машины "капюшон" (Trunk) - лучше заменить на "капот"; * надпись при наведении на дверцу крышки бензобака машины "крышка ящика с топливом" - лучше заменить на "крышка бензобака"; *Древесина - ??? ну название "древесина" (reclaimed wood) точно следует менять, но тут нужно соединить мозги и хорошо подумать. И полено, возможно, тоже; *Ножовка - "ножовка по металлу"; *Гвоздодер - "лом-монтировка", "монтировка", "ломик"; *Газетный рулон. (Newspaper roll) — "Газетный рулон" (без точки) Меню и интерфейс Список: * Круговое меню → Действия в лагере → Стрелять (Radial menu → Campcraft → Fire) заменить на Круговое меню → Действия в лагере → Огонь; * First aid (menu and interface) - Сейчас это Аптечка, а должно быть "Первая помощь", "Медицинская помощь"; Названия локаций и подлокаций Список: *Вышний скрадок (High Blind) - (?) таки это "Высокий скрадок"; *Железнодорож. тоннель - сделать название локации без сокращений. Внутриигровой текст и описания предметов GAMEPLAY_RestDescription Eng: Advance time by sleeping, reducing Fatigue and regaining Condition if healthy. Rus: Ускорить течение времени при помощи сна. Усталость снизится, а если вы здоровы, здоровье восстановится Change to: Ускорить течение времени при помощи сна. Усталость снизится, а если вы не здоровы, здоровье восстановится. Замечания от WitheredRose Список: * Старый висящий мох. Судя по информации из интернета, это лишайник из рода Usnea. «Members of the genus are commonly called old man's beard, or beard lichen». Не совсем хочется менять название на ботаническое, но текущее никуда не годится, а придумать что-то лучше вряд ли получится. * Полено (firelog) - это очень интересно. Точного перевода на русский нет, да и в самом английском оно отличается только частью слова от классического firewood. В России ГОСТ на биотопливо вообще появился всего 4-5 лет назад, и названий тут пока ещё нет. Такая штука представляет из себя /топливный брикет/ из спресованных стружек, которые иногда закатываются в парафин. Форму им, понятное дело, можно придать вообще любую, хоть шарика, хоть крестика. Но полено - это удобно и привычно для /зарубежья/, где люди пользуются каминами. В русских печках такие длинные поленья могут просто не поместиться. * Ножовка. Ну, возможно, стоит уточнить, что сабж - узкий специалист по металлу? Обычной ножовкой металлическую кровать не распилишь, да и выглядит она как обычная ножовка по металлу. Я понимаю, что есть описания, но так можно было бы и на любых консервах написать «БАНОЩКА. А ВОТ С ЧЕМ ОНА - ЭТО В ОПИСАНИЕ, ПОЖАЛУЙСТА». Да и слово hacksaw относится именно к ножовке по металлу. «Hacksaw – a saw with a narrow fine-toothed blade set in a frame, used especially for cutting metal». * Ружьё, с вашего позволения, слово устаревшее, а в нынешнее время относится только к оружию, имеющему гладкий ствол. ЦИТАТА: «длинноствольное стрелковое оружие, предназначенное для удержания и управления при стрельбе двумя руками с упором приклада в плечо, гладкоствольное или комбинированное (с гладкими и нарезными стволами), стреляющее пулей или дробью». Ружьё, стало быть, переименовываем в Винтовку. * Гвоздодёр. Это очень интересно, Википедия говорит, что американский crowbar имеет прорезь для выдирания гвоздей /часто/, что означает, что есть crowbar без таковой прорези и основная функция сего нано-устройства - не в выдирании гвоздей. Ну а слово prybar - это лишь один из синонимов. То есть это именно тот вариант, который в русском называется «лом-монтировка». Гвоздодёр и здесь лишь его вторая натура. Примечание от Wol4ik - гвоздодёр используется в игре не в качестве гвоздодёра, им нельзя разобрать мебель или ящики, он используется именно как инструмент взлома металлических ёмкостей и пробивания льда. Замечания от Some14u Список: * Старый висящий мох. Вот, нашёл список синонимов, может пригодится: уснея бородовитая, лишайник альпийский, борода лешего, бородатый лишайник, зеленая борода, борода Пантелеймона (голосую за этот вариант! :D). Категория:Геймплей Категория:Незавершенные статьи